Everyone Needs Love
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Jay cheats on Jeff for the third time, so the Charismatic Enigma calls it quits on love. Can Mark show him that there's still enough love left out there for him? Mark/Jeff Slash! Don't like, don't read!


Title: Everyone Needs Love

Pairing: Mark/Jeff

Summary: Jay cheats on Jeff for the third time, so the Charismatic Enigma calls it quits on love. Can Mark show him that there's still enough love left out there for him?

Slash lies ahead! You have been warned! So if you don't like, don't read!

I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately so I guess this is just a product of that. Plus I've been wanting to write some Taker/Jeff for a long time so whatever. At least something good came out of my bad mood. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

_Smack!_

"Dammit!"

_Smack!_

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled, clutching his bloody fist against his heaving chest. He slowly slid to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. He now had a nice bloody mosaic decorating the walls of his locker room. Seeing this Jeff cursed under his breath.

He hadn't been this mad in a long time. He usually never got very mad in general, choosing to keep his emotions to himself rather than let them out for all the world to see.

But this, this was different. Totally different.

There was one thing that Jeff couldn't stand. One thing that absolutely made his blood boil, no matter what way, shape, or form it appeared in. It wasn't smoking, or drinking, it was cheating.

He just hated the way someone took advantage of someone else for their own personal gain. He especially hated it when someone cheated in a relationship. It was something he'd vowed long ago never to do.

And the thing of it was, he hadn't even been the one who had cheated. It had been his boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now.

He and Jay had been together for what would have been six months in a few short weeks. And they were happy together. About as happy as any couple could get. They did everything together. Roomed together, traveled together, even made sure that they had the same autograph signings and photo shoots together.

So what had gone wrong?

This hadn't been the first time Jay had cheated, it was actually the third time the other blonde had done it. But the first two times Jeff had forgiven, out of the goodness of his heart, knowing Jay's reason for cheating.

The last two times Jay had cheated, it had been after Jeff had gone off on tour and Jay had been feeling lonely. So he went to the only person he knew who could cheer him up. His best friend, Adam. And it was no secret that Adam had a long standing crush on Jay. So Jeff had been forgiving and let bygones be bygones, both times it had happened. But as mentioned before, this time was different.

Shortly after contesting a 15-minute with CM Punk, Jeff had gone back to his locker room, took a quick shower, changed and headed off to Jay's room. Upon arriving, he found Jay lying on his back with Adam between his legs. The worst thing wasn't that though. It wasn't the fact that Jay had cheated again, it was the fact that both of them saw him and did nothing. Jay merely gave a shrug of his shoulders and went back to moaning.

Jeff had promptly slammed the door and run back to his room, ultimately ending up where he was now.

He should have just let Jay go the first time it had happened. Clearly he wanted Adam more.

"I was a fool to think it would ever last." Jeff whispered to himself. He slumped back against the wall, all the energy suddenly draining out of his body, like someone had unplugged a cord from the wall. His eyelids drooped and he let out a heaving sigh, reaching up to wipe away the remaining tears still on his cheeks.

The sound of the door opening caused him to jerk upright. Blinking, he looked over at the figure that now took up most of the doorway.

Mark.

Realizing it was only the Deadman, Jeff let himself fall back against the wall, his head falling forward as though in defeat.

"What's the matter with you kid? Why is the wall all bloody?" Mark asked, shutting the door. He carefully approached Jeff, like he was afraid of waking a bear in hibernation.

"Kid? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Mark asked again, his voice softening a bit at the end.

He crouched down in front of Jeff, eventually going to his knees like the other man, trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

"Kid? Talk to me would ya? You act like you're half dead." Mark's gruff tone was all gone now, his voice gentle, seeming to sense that the reason Jeff was like this might be a touchy subject.

"I might as well be dead." Was Jeff's response, his voice so light Mark almost didn't catch it.

"Why do you say that?" Mark asked, now sitting Indian style on the cement floor.

"Because what's the point of being alive when you haven't got anybody to love?" Jeff asked, lifting his head up slightly to peer at the other man.

"What are you talking about? You have Jay-"

"Had!…Had Jay. I walked in on him and Adam going at it now too long ago. It's the third time he's done it, so I assume that it's over between us." Jeff let out another heavy sigh. "Not like it matters, he wanted Adam anyway and I'm unlovable."

"No you're not! Don't say that! A lot of people love you!" Mark argued.

Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes. "Name someone then."

"Matt."

Jeff laughed bitterly, "Fuck Matt! He's my brother and he's been taking care of me for years! I don't know how he can't love me! But that's just it! He's my brother! I want someone to love that isn't family!"

Jeff shook his head, looking away. "I'm just destined to grow old and bitter alone I suppose."

"Don't say that!" Mark growled, grabbing the sides of Jeff's face and turning his head so he was forced to look the other man in the eyes.

"You are not unlovable! You just haven't found the right person yet! And I know someone who thinks you're down right amazing…."

Jeff perked up a bit at this, "Who? Is it a he? A she? Who?"

Mark gulped, biting his lip. He actually hadn't mean to say that.

Should he tell him? What if he hates him for it?

Aw, fuck it.

"It's…it's….it's me Jeff. I'm the one who thinks you're amazing…" Mark whispered, letting go of Jeff. He looks away, feeling extremely selfish and guilty. Jeff doesn't want him. Now he has to go around with that weighing down on him.

Then he was being tackled, and kisses were being planted all over his face. He fell back and lips connected with his own. Jeff's lips.

Groaning, he kissed back, tangling his hands in Jeff's hair. He pressed his tongue against Jeff's lips, asking for permission which Jeff gladly granted. Their tongues tangled and danced and soon the need for air became to great.

Pulling away, Jeff grinned down at Mark.

"You really think I'm amazing?" He asked.

Mark nodded, smiling back at the other man.

Jeff leaned down and kissed Mark's nose.

"Well, I think you're amazing too Mark."

Mark chuckled, "Now get off me kid and I'll go take you out to get something to eat."

"Deal!" Jeff was on his feet and out the door in a moment.

Mark merely shook his head and got up to follow him.


End file.
